The Final Battle
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: A short fan fic about Harry's final Battle! I hope you can forgive me for it being so short! Please read and review!


**The Final Battle**

Harry crept towards Riddle Manor. Ron, and Hermione behind him, under the invisibly cloak. Harry opened the doors to the manor slowly, and peered in. No one was there. He crept inside. He could hear Ron stumble behind him. He walked forewords, a little faster.

Suddenly, a spell came whizzing at him. It hit him in the chest and he was blasted backwards. Harry smashed into a table, smashing it into smithereens. He jumped up, and looked around. Coming towards him was Voldemort, and five other death eaters. Harry glared at him.

"So, Potter… Has our time finally come?"

"Yes, it has." Voldemort smirked. He raised his wand.

"_Crucio!_" Harry jumped out of the way of the curse. He aimed his wand at Voldemort…

**The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches…**

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort blocked the curse.

"Come one, Potter, you can do better!" Harry raised his wand again.

**Born to those who have thrice defied him…**

"_Flipendo!_" A ball of blue light shot at Voldemort, it missed him, and hit the wall behind him, leaving a gapping hole.

"_Avada Keda-!_" But before he finished the spell, Harry yelled a curse at him.

"_Furnunculus!_" Some acid sprung out of Harry's wand and shot at Voldemorts wand arm, Voldemort removed his arm out of the way of the curse, but the death eater behind him wasn't so lucky. The spell hit him full in the face. Boils began to erupt all over his skin. He gave a scream, Harry shuddered. Before, he knew what happened a spell was shot at him. It hit him in the leg, with a loud crunch, his leg broke. Harry gave a scream of agony, as all his bones broke.

**Born as the seventh month dies …**

Harry stood up, and balanced on one leg.

"_Reducto!_" Harry shrieked. Voldemort conjured a shield. It stopped the impact of the spell, but the force of the spell made Voldemort take a few steps back.

"_Cruci-_" Started Voldemort.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" A jet of crimson red shot at Voldemort, it wrapped around his legs. Voldemort said the counter curse. He seemed to be getting more frustrated by every passing moment.

"_Crucio!_" Before Harry had time to react, he was hit in the chest with the curse.

**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…**

Harry withered and twitched in pain on the floor for what felt like hours, and then the curse was removed. Harry got shakily to his feet, his broken foot was shaking. He pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Voldemort blocked the curse with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Come on, Potter! I've seen kids who've put up a better fight!" Harry glared at Voldemort.

"_Impedimenta!_" The ball of light missed Voldemort, and instead hit the ceiling, blasting a whole through it. The building began to shake. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

**But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …**

Harry watched with fearful eyes as the green ball of light shot at him. His first thought where about Ginny. How he was going to miss her, he saw a yellow barrier appear as he thought of Ginny, her flowing red hair… and her chocolate brown eyes… and the usual pattern of freckles that crossed her face…

The Green light hit the barrier and bounced off, hitting an unfaithful Death Eater, that had been shooting spells at Hermione.

Voldemort eyes held rage as he looked apoun Harry.

"No one can block the unforgivables!"

"Well, I just did!" Said Harry.

**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …**

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Shouted Harry. The ball of green light shot at Voldemort. Voldemorts eyes widened in shock and surprise. The ball caught him in the chest. Voldemort gave a painful scream. His eyes widened, and turned blank. He began to glow a dark black. As it went through his whole body, it disappeared. BAM! Voldemort exploded. Light went off everywhere, blasting the walls, and hitting Death Eaters. Harry looked down at the pile of ash that was Voldemort.

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …**

Suddenly, the manor began to shake. The rooms began to fill with green smoke. The roof began to cave in. He heard Hermione scream. Harry looked around, but couldn't see her. He covered his mouth as the smoke filled the room. He ran foreword. He ran into something hard, and knocked it over. Harry looked down, and saw Ron, and Hermione.

"Come on!" He grabbed their hands and pulled them up, and then raced out of the Manson. They took twenty five passes before there was a sound of an explosion. Harry hid behind a grave stone, along with Ron, and Hermione.

Pieces of rubble rained down, and smoke began to fill the air. Harry stood up. Harry looked apoun the remains of Riddle Manor, and smiled.

He heard someone come up behind him; he looked over his shoulder, and smiled at Ron, and Hermione. When they smiled back, he turned his head, and remained looking at the ruins of Riddle Manor.

Hermione stood beside him, Ron took his other side. Ron swung his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry. You're free… No more running! No more fighting for your life! You're free! How does it feel?" Said Hermione, barely above a whisper.

"Ya, mate. How does it feel?" Said Ron. Harry beamed brightly at them.

"It feels… great…"

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'**

(A/N) Ya… it's short! I know! But I hope you liked! Please review! I would appreciate it!


End file.
